


Wouldn't Change A Thing

by mayawrites95 (mayarox95)



Series: Wish Upon A Star [157]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Teen Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 11:27:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6422104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayarox95/pseuds/mayawrites95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She meets him when she's five, and they're friends ever since.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wouldn't Change A Thing

She meets him first when she’s five. He’s new to the class, and from the moment he introduced himself, the murmurs began. Storybrooke was a small town and anyone new or different was immediately scrutinized. And thanks to Killian Jones’ foreign accent, he fell under both categories.

So during recess, when the other kids seemed to have finished teasing him, she gathers the courage to approach him. She’s never had another friend before, so she’s rather unsure about how to go about it all.

“I like it,” she says softly as she sits beside him on the edge of the playground. He’s looking down to the ground, but when she speaks to him, he looks up at her, a bit confused.

“What?” he asks, with a bit of hesitation.

“Your accent,” she says with a gentle smile. “I’m Emma Nolan.”

A smile breaks across his face at that, and immediately he sticks his hand out to her, “Killian Jones,” he grins.

She looks at his hand and scrunches her eyebrows, “I thought only adults do that.”

“My big brother says it’s good form,” Killian insisted, not dropping his arm.

She shakes her head in amusement and shakes his hand, and by the time recess is over the two of them know nearly everything about each other.

She’s the daughter of the Sheriff and one of the school teachers, while his father is an ex-Navy sailor who moved to town after the death of his mother.

And at the end of the day, Killian practically drags Liam over to meet his best friend.

* * *

 

By the time they’re eighteen, they’re practically inseparable. They’ve been by each other’s side through all the rough patches. He was there for her when she nearly failed algebra in the ninth grade, and she for him when his father left him and his brother. The two of the had a routine going, and if Emma was quite honest, she would admit that there were a couple times in their friendship where she thought the two of them could have been more than just friends.

But then he dated Milah, the older girl who dropped out from college, and her heart had sank. She was tall, with dark hair and a larger bust than both of her breasts put together, and Milah was everything that she wasn’t. Killian had been so happy in that relationship, and all Emma wanted was what was best for him. So when Neal, the quarterback football player, and Milah’s cousin, asked her out, she reluctantly agreed, hoping it would help her get over her friend. Because if there was one thing she knew, it was that Killian Jones was far too important to her for her to lose.

Milah, as it turned out, was already engaged to one of her old TAs from school, and when said TA came back to surprise her for the weekend and found her and Killian making out on her couch, he had not been impressed. Robert Gold was a man who despite his frail looking appearance, had money and had more connections than Killian could even imagine.

Her friend had been heartbroken by it, and she had held him and promised him that she would always be there with him.

But by then, she had been with Neal for a while, and she didn’t want to break up with him just because Killian was now single. It wasn’t like her friend was ever going to see her that way, and Neal clearly seemed to care about her. So she stayed in the relationship.

Yet here stood, in front of Killian’s door, sobbing, as she knocked on the door. She didn’t know who else to go to, and she needed Killian, more than ever.

“Emma?” he asked when he saw her. “What are you doing here? Are you okay?” he immediately asked when he saw her crying.

“I’m sorry for coming unannounced,” she spoke in between sobs.

“Come in,” he ushered her. She didn’t see Liam around, so she supposed he was at work. He got her onto the couch, and handed her a box of Kleenex. “What happened, Emma?”

“I think I’m pregnant,” she said, as he wrapped his arm around her. “I’m late and I haven’t been feeling well lately.”

“Have you taken a test yet?” he asked her as he wiped her tears away with his finger.

“I bought one, but I haven’t yet,” she said, burying her face into his chest. “I’m scared, Killian. What if I am? I’m only eighteen, Killian. I can’t be a mother.”

“Hey,” he nudged her, lifting her head up so his eyes could meet hers. “Whatever happens, I’m here for you. Have you told Neal yet?”

She shook her head extremely quickly, “I don’t want him to know if I’m not,” she insisted, looking down.

“Emma,” he said softly. “Did he do anything untoward with you?”

“No!” she said quickly, “Not in the way you’re thinking I guess.”

“Then?” he prompted.

“I didn’t really want to do it,” she admitted. “But Neal insisted that all couples had sex, and that if I really loved him I wouldn’t adverse to it. That we were going to do it anyways, so why did when it happen mattered. And I guess I just felt like I owed it to him, you know? Like I was such a bad girlfriend if I didn’t give in.”

“Oh Emma,” he said, holding her tightly. “I’m sorry you had to go through all of that. You didn’t deserve it. Take the test, Lass, and regardless of what it says, I’m here with you.”

“Thank you, Killian,” she said, as she looked up at him.

When the test came back positive, she couldn’t stop crying.

* * *

 

Neal was furious when he found out. Killian had offered to be there with her, but her boyfriend, well possible former boyfriend, already had enough problems that she and Killian were close, so she didn’t want that to have been an issue when she told him.

“How could you have been so careless, Emma?” Neal shouted at her. “Did you do this on purpose? Oh God, I bet you did! You wanted to trap me in your life so you decided to use a baby to do this?”

“I didn’t even want to have sex!” she shouted, tears streaming down her face. “How could you even say that to me? Do you think I wanted this to happen?”

“Then why didn’t you just go get rid of it?” he asked exasperatedly, “Clearly neither of us want it, so why bother?”

Her mouth hung open in shock, and she could barely phrase what she wanted to say. Composing herself, she spoke, “I don’t know, Neal. Maybe I thought you would want to know that I was pregnant with your child before terminating it. And you know what? Maybe I don’t want to terminate it; did you think about that? You can’t just tell me what to do.”

“Either you terminate the baby, Emma, or we’re over,” Neal said in a dangerously low voice. “Because I can promise you, that if you keep that child, I will have no part in its life.”

“Maybe this is for the best then,” Emma’s jaw set, “Because it’s finally made me realize how big of a jerk you actually are. I should have believed Killian’s reservations about you, but instead I thought with my heart. I certainly will not make that mistake again. And don’t worry, you can consider this relationship over.”

“Of course Jones had a problem with me,” Neal snorted. “You know what, Emma. I bet it’s not even my child, is it? It’s his. I should have known the two of you were fucking on the side.”

Emma Nolan was not normally a violent woman, and maybe it was just the hormones, but she stood up from the couch she had been sitting on and slapped Neal hard across the face, before turning to walk out of the door.

* * *

 

When she told her parents, she needed Killian by her side. He had held her hand the entire time she told them exactly how Neal guilt tripped her into sleeping with him, well Killian had guided that part, and how he had been furious when she told him that she was pregnant.

She didn’t know what she expected her parent’s reaction to be. They were the town’s very own sweethearts, who had gotten together in high school before getting married. They had the perfect life together, and then next to them was her; the one who got knocked up at eighteen. She couldn’t wait until those rumours began to spread.

“Oh Emma,” her mother said softly as she got up from the seat across from her and wrapped her arms around her. “My poor sweet child.”

Her father, on the other hand, looked absolutely enraged. “I’m going to kill him,” David said simply. “Neal Cassidy is a dead man.”

Killian nodded, “Aye,” he said to her father, “I wouldn’t mind joining you on your mission.”

“You’re not mad?” she asked, meeting her parents’ eyes.

“It’s not an ideal situation, Emma,” her mother said softly. “And we’re not exactly happy. But at the same time, we love you so much, and we’ll be with you every step of the way for all of this.”

“And if I want to keep the baby?” she questioned.

“Then we’re going to spoil that child so rotten,” her father promised. “This child may be many things, but unloved will not be one of it.”

“That it won’t,” Killian told her, kissing her forehead.

A few tears streamed down her face as a small smile formed. “I love you all so much,” she said, watery.

“And we all love you,” David reassured her.

* * *

 

The rumours began to spread after the first month, when Neal made a snide remark to her in public about it. Most of the town seemed sympathetic towards her, seeing that her parents were well loved, and Emma had always been on good terms with everyone.

But there were others whose once looks of kindness quickly turned to that of disgust. There were snide remarks, calling her names on the street.

There were some days where she was able to disguise the way their words would hurt her, but other times, the hormones would get the better of her.

Killian had held her tightly on many of these days, and would more often than not give the people who said anything a piece of his mind.

The day she got the letter in the mail had been especially hard on her.

Neal hadn’t as much as looked at her since she had told him the news. From what she heard, he even began seeing another woman, Tamara. She didn’t miss him that much she was sure of, but it miffed her that he didn’t even care that his child would soon enter this world.

So the fact that she had received a termination of rights document from her ex shouldn’t have been a surprise. But it still hurt her to know that nothing would change with Neal and that he had moved on from everything they once had.

She had sent Killian a text, asking him to come over. Her parents were busy at work, and she didn’t feel like being alone at the moment.

“Emma?” she heard him call out, as he entered the loft. When he saw her sitting on the couch, tearing up slightly, he frowned, as he moved to sit down beside her. “What’s wrong?”

Wordlessly, she handed him the document, and as his eyes skimmed over it, his frown deepened. “I can’t believe that scumbag!” Killian yelled out.

“I should have seen it coming,” she admitted softly to him, “He didn’t even make any effort to contact me after that day, and honestly, I know I’m better off without him.”

He looked surprised at that, “So what has you upset then, Lass?” he questioned gently.

“That this baby is going to grow up without a father,” she confessed. “And I don’t want that for him or her. I just wanted to give my baby a loving family, and I can’t even do that.”

“Hey,” Killian interrupted her, “If you think for one second that I won’t be there for this child, every step of the way, then you have another thing coming. Maybe this child won’t have a biological father, but they certainly will not be lacking love in their lives.”

She smiled softly, as she buried her head into his chest, as he wrapped his arms around her. She wished her feelings for her friend would have faded away through all of this, but if anything, it seemed that like her feelings intensified. As she felt his heartbeat through his chest, she smiled sadly, knowing he could never be hers in the way she wanted, now more than ever.

* * *

 

Emma was four months pregnant when Killian approached Liam. It had broken his heart when she had admitted to him how badly she wanted for her child to grow up with a family dynamic.

He had loved her from the moment he met her. There was something about seeing Emma for the first time; so full of life and compassionate. But he had quickly settled for being her friend, as even that was probably far more than he deserved.

And when it reached the point where he couldn’t take it any longer, he dated Milah. She was the complete opposite of Emma, and he hoped that if he devoted himself enough to her, he would be able to mask his feelings for his friend.

But she had quickly realised that he had feelings for Emma, and had told him that she refused to be a replacement when he couldn’t have the real thing. They continued to fool around despite it, but after the shocking reveal of her fiancé, he had ended it with her.

“Liam?” Killian asked with a hesitant voice. His brother had been reading a book for his college class, but closed it at his voice.

Upon seeing the look on his face, Liam sat up straighter, “Is everything alright, little brother?”

He was in half a mind to correct Liam, but decided this was more important. “I want to adopt Emma’s baby.”

Liam’s eyes widened at that, “Does she know that?”

He shook his head, “No, not yet. I haven’t said anything to her. But I want to be there for her.”

“It’ll be a lot of responsibilities,” Liam warned him. “You can’t take this lightly.”

“I know,” he nodded, “But I want to do this for her. I want to do this for the baby.”

Liam broke out into a wide smile, “I’m proud of you,” he told Killian. “You’ve grown up into a wonderful young man. Mum would be so proud of you too.”

He felt his throat constrict at that and he smiles back at his brother. “She would be proud of both of us.”

Liam grinned at that. “Oh and Killian? You should tell Emma you love her.”

Killian shook his head at that. “She doesn’t need that right now. My feelings for her don’t even compare to what she’s going through, and I can’t just do that.”

Liam gave him a pointed look, but dropped the subject, and for that he was glad.

* * *

 

She had been reading to her baby when Killian came into the room. He had a nervous look on her face, and she looked up at the sight of him.

“Hey,” she smiled as he sat down on the bed beside her.

“I need to talk to you, Emma,” Killian said seriously. She gave him a questioning look, and he went on. “You know how you wanted to have a father figure for the baby? I want to adopt the baby.”

She gave him a confused look. “What?”

“Neal signed away his rights, which means I’m free to adopt the baby if that is what you want,” Killian said softly.

“Why?” she asked simply.

“Because I care about you and this child already so much, and I want to continue caring for the child. I want to be there every step of the way,” Killian told her.

“Do you even know what you’re saying?” she asked, sitting up in the bed. “What adopting a child would entail? It’s not like being the fun uncle where you come by every now and then with presents, then leave after a few hours. It’s a full time job. You have to be there every step of the way. For every scrapped knee and soccer game. For all the broken hearts and fights. You can’t just have to have all the good parts. Parenting is accepting all of it.”

“I know,” he said with a serious face. “I know exactly what it entails. And I want to be there for you. The way I see it, you’ll be in my life for the rest of it. Which means this child is going to be there too. And I care about you too much to simply be a fun uncle. I want to be there for everything. For all the school concerts that are far too long and the teenage hormones. I want to be there for you and this child.”

“Why?” she asked, beginning to tear up from the over emotional stimulation she was feeling.

“Because you were there for me every time I needed you. Because you’re my best friend in the entire world. Because I care about you so much, and I already care about this child. Because I refuse to spend even a day without you in my life,” Killian told her.

“Okay,” she said softly. “But if you change your mind at any time, I won’t blame you. It’s going to be hard, and I don’t want you to have to deal with this if you don’t want to.”

“Never will happen,” he said confidently, and she smiled softly. “You’re stuck with me forever.”

She laughed softly, kissing him on the cheek, and she swears he blushes a bright red hue.

* * *

 

She decided to find out the gender of the baby half way through the fifth month of her pregnancy, and upon hearing that it’s a boy, Killian was absolutely unable to contain his excitement.

And when the baby kicks, she lets out a shout of surprise, and Killian immediately rushes to her side.

“What’s wrong?” Killian asked her with a worried look. “Is the baby okay?”

“He kicked me,” she said with a small smile, as she takes his hand and places it on her stomach. He seemed surprised by the action, but with a second kick, Killian’s jaw drops.

“Bloody Hell,” Killian said with a wide grin. “He’s one hell of a kicker, Love. He’s so brilliant.”

She blames it on the fact that her hormones are causing her to be overcome with emotion, and when she leans in and kisses him, she swear she moans a little.

But she pulled away just as quickly, and turns red as her actions start to set in.

“Emma,” he says in a hoarse voice, and he’s staring at her with wide eyes.

“I shouldn’t have done that,” she says rapidly. “It was stupid and I’ve gone and ruined everything, haven’t I? I’ve been holding it back for so long, so many _freaking_ years, and in a moment of hormone induced thoughts, I couldn’t help myself. Please tell me I haven’t wrecked this friendship, and that you’ll just pretend it didn’t happen.”

“I love you,” he blurted out, just as quickly. “I love you so much, and I’ve been holding that in for thirteen years. I don’t want to pretend that it never happened.”

She stared up at him in shock. “You what?”

“I love you,” Killian repeated, meeting her eyes as he lifted his hand up to stroke her face. “Been in love with you since that first day on the playground.”

“You never said anything!” she accused him, as she poked his chest. “And you dated Milah.”

“Because I thought there was no bloody way you would ever care about me,” he admitted to her. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“I only dated Neal to get over you!” she confessed. “Clearly it backfired,” she said, pointing to her stomach.

“Go out with me,” he said suddenly. “Let me take you to dinner.”

“No,” she said firmly, and she swore she could see his heartbreak.

“Why not?” he asked, determinedly.

“Because my life is such a mess, and you don’t deserve to be wrapped up in it; in any of it. You deserve the world Killian Jones. Not some knocked up teenager who has no idea what she’s going to do with her future.”

“You are my world,” he says earnestly, and she wants to cringe at the level of cheesiness, but his face tells her that he’s telling the truth.

“Killian-” she protested, but he cut her off.

“I’m serious, Emma. I’m so in love with you that I’m never going to be able to love another person. You are everything to me. I love you and I love the baby so much, despite him not even being here yet. And I will continue to love you for the rest of my life. So if you think turning me down because you think I deserve better, you have another thing coming.”

She shakes her head at his insanity, but doesn’t protest as he leans in and kisses her once more. She relaxes into it, and something about his lips on hers feels so right that she forgets all the reasons she was protesting the relationship.

When he pulled away from her, she found herself unable to breathe, let alone form a thought, so she blamed that on why she accepted when he asks, “Go to dinner with me.”

“Okay,” she says, breathlessly.

“Okay?” he asks with a smile.

She nods her head with a smile so bright, and she doesn’t stop smiling until she falls asleep that night.

* * *

 

When Henry David Nolan is born, he’s seven and a half pounds, and she swears he the tiniest thing she’s ever seen. Her mother is crying from happiness, and her father is smiling so widely, she wonders if it hurts his face.

Killian rocks the baby back and forth while she’s on the verge of exhaustion and he tells her to sleep, and that they’ll be there in the morning.

He moves into her parent’s loft, as it’s far bigger than the one he had with his brother. Her father isn’t completely sold on the idea, but she knows that he’s more than happy that the two of them are together, especially since he told her that he had been rooting for Killian to end up with her the entire time.

She doesn’t get much sleep for the first few months, but there isn’t anything about it that she would have changed.

And when Neal sees the three of them eating at Granny’s, he’s furious, and tries to cause a scene, but she politely reminds him that when he signed the document, it meant that he lost all rights to the baby, and who she allows in Henry’s life. Killian also rubs it in his face that he adopted the child.

He proposes to her when Henry is six months old, and tells her that he can’t imagine his life without her. She’s crying again, as she accepts. She knows that she could never love another soul as much as she loves him.

When Henry is two, she finds out she’s pregnant again, and Killian practically spins her around the room in excitement. She’s a teacher now, alongside her mother, and he joins his brother working at the docs. And the two of them are happier than they’ve ever been.

They have a little girl who they name Eva Ruth Jones. She’s already changed both her and Henry’s last names to match her husband and daughter, and she marvels at how her heart flutters whenever he murmurs _Emma Jones_ in her ear, because he’s as much hers as she is his.

They have a son a few years later, and Nicholas Liam Jones is the happiest child she’s ever seen. Emma blames the dark mop of hair on his head on Killian, but he laughs through the accusation. Liam is speechless when he finds out that they named their child after him, and her brother-in-law hugs her so tightly.

Olivia Mary Jones is born when the two of them are twenty five, and is named after both their mothers. Their little girl already has blonde ringlets like her sister, but she has her father’s eyes.

They’re sitting on the porch as the children are running around the backyard playing. There’s squeals of excitement, and her heart flutters when she sees them all so happy.

“Would you have done it any differently?” she asked her husband curiously, as she’s nestled into his side. Liam was currently bringing out refreshments for a very pregnant Elsa, his wife, and despite it being their first pregnancy, she knows that her brother will be a wonderful father.

“What?” he asks in return, as he turned his attention to her.

“All of this,” she gestured with her hand, “The children, us.”

He shook his head, “Never,” he told her with a smile. “I love you and all of them so much, and there’s not a single thing I would change. It might have taken us a while to get there, but we did in the end.”

She leaned up to kiss his lips, “There’s something I need to tell you,” she told him, placing his hand on her stomach. “I’m pregnant. I found out a few hours ago, and I wanted to tell you at the perfect time.”

His face lit up brightly, despite it being her fifth pregnancy, and she loved him all the more for it.

“I can’t wait,” he confessed to her. “The children are going to be so excited when they find out.

Arianna Lillian Jones weighs six pounds when she’s born, and as Emma holds her tiny body close to hers, she can’t help but smile as she thinks about how wonderfully her life has turned out. And there’s not a thing she would have done differently.


End file.
